The disclosures herein relate in general to image processing, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for segmenting an image.
For segmenting an image (e.g., stereoscopic image) to detect a foreground object, some previous techniques have attempted to improve robustness (e.g., against illumination changes, shadows and inter-reflections) by using depths of pixels within the image, but such techniques have shortcomings where those pixels have invalid depths (e.g., depth errors). Moreover, such techniques have shortcomings if the object's distance (e.g., away from a camera) increases, because triangulation accuracy (and, likewise, a resolution of the object's depth) may degrade as a quadratic function of such distance.